The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method which are used for recognizing speech, and relates to a program storage medium.
Information processing apparatuses including some personal computers are capable of taking a still picture and attaching a comment such as a word or a phrase on the still picture obtained as a result of the image-sensing.
In order to associate a comment such as a word or a phrase with a still picture by typically attaching the former on the latter, however, it is necessary to operate a keyboard or the like, and such an operation is cumbersome.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problem described above to provide a facility for associating a comment such as a word or a phrase with a still picture with ease.
The invention provides an information processing apparatus, having an image-sensing controller for controlling image-sensing so as to take a picture upon detection of execution of a first operation. The apparatus also has a word generator for recognizing speech upon detection of execution of a second operation and for generating a word or a phrase corresponding to the recognized speech. The apparatus also associates the word or a phrase with the picture. In a particular preferred embodiment, the first operation is the same as the second operation, and collectively constitute a single key pressing operation. As a result, a generated word, a generated phrase or the like can be associated with an image-sensed picture with ease.
Also, the invention provides another information processing apparatus that includes a picture selector for selecting a specific picture among predetermined pictures prepared in advance upon detection of execution of a first operation, instead of the image-sensing controller in the apparatus described in the immediately preceding paragraph.
The invention also provides methods and program storage media corresponding to the foregoing apparatus.
Further, in the processing apparatus, the information processing method and the program storage medium, a specific picture is selected among predetermined pictures prepared in advance upon detection of execution of a first operation, speech is recognized upon detection of execution of a second operation and a word or a phrase corresponding to the recognized speech is generated, and the word or the phrase is associated with the picture.
As a result, a generated word, a generated phrase or the like can be associated with a selected picture with ease.